The Unwelcomed
Just to say, I am Blizzardfang, also Blitz, and this is a tribute to the outsiders, one of the best books I have read. Enjoy! Chapter One I was walking down the path with only two things on my mind: how I should have brought someone to walk with me out in the "Shredder's" territory to go back home and that I should have brought some catmint with me to chew on. I mean, I was really cravin for a couple o herbs to chew on, and catmint is the best. In my family, I mean gang, I'm the herb fiend, chewing about a ton of herbs each day, until, my older bros stop me. Now, about me walking in Slicker territory, don't even think about what I was doing. The only thing is, my gang members don't like doing the same things that I do for entertainment, like swimming in a lake, or trying to climb trees. Walker, the most hoody of our gang, likes to drop rabbit scat in random dens, start fires in woods, and even pounce on other cats for the heck of it. The rest of my gang are less savvy, but don't stray far from what Walker does. I guess I'm pretty different from the gang, the Slickers. I mean, after my parents died, I didn't change as much as my bros. Most of us have abusive parents or lost them. Yeah, its a tough life out here. The Shredders don't make it easy for us, either. They basically are the cats with the best terrritories, the most delicous prey, and are spoiled rotten by thier parents. They have so much high esteem in the communitY, its like they are the do gooders and we are the villians. They also like getting into social groups, and beat us up when we're alone. Shredders dress tuff. They have well groomed coats, and have a fancy outward appearance. We, Slickers have only one tuff thing to be proud of: our long hair. We always keep a long tuft of hair down our face, because it make us look tuff. One of my two brothers, Branch has one of the tuffest hair in the community. Speaking of my brothers, I have two: Branch, of course, and Scratch. Scratch, our oldest bro has muscles like tree trunks, and is very strict to me. When I go out to climb trees, he says go hunting. When I go hunting, he says do it more often. Anyway, I was walking down a road from one of the greatest lakes in town, when I saw this shadowy shape flit in the trees. Suddenly, four cats, well groomed, and as silky as you could get, surrounded me. One of them grabbed me and slid out thier claws. It was reinforced with dogteeth! He held it up to my throut. "Need a haircut Slick?" Another Shredder, for that was what they were, leered at me. "Why don't we start the haircut on your neck!"